


Far from prying eyes

by Imnottwn



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnottwn/pseuds/Imnottwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'artagnan had become fed up with stealing kisses in the morning after Bonacieux had left for work, in alleyways at night hoping no one would see and hiding the love he desperately wanted to give to Constance. Love he was sure she had been neglected of for a long time. And so, when Bonacieux declared one evening a week after the passion filled kiss (which was all it had turned out to be, for Constance was afraid that her husband could come home from work at any moment) that he was leaving for a week on a business trip to sample some fabrics that had been newly imported, D'artagnan decided to seize the golden opportunity and took Constance out of the city and on a picnic, far away from prying eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from prying eyes

They sat on blankets in a huge corn field, the waist high stalks waved lazily in the breeze beneath a gleaming sun. However the food lay forgotten in one corner as the two lovers twined together in a comfortable embrace. 

 

D'artagnan leaned over Constance and placed his elbows on either side of her shoulders, pining her in place. He stared deep into her eyes, that gorgeous brown reflected in his own, both feeling the longing between each other. It was like an electric charge, it pulled them together as D'artagnan planted his lips firmly on hers, insistently pushing against her. His arms dropped and he rolled over, pulling Constance on top of him. At some point their tongues entered each others mouth and the kiss deepened into something else, full of lust and hunger. The taste of Constance's tongue exploded in D'artagnan's mouth and he could hardly stop the moan that left him when Constance's hand ran through his hair and then down his neck. Her hips pushed against his, grinding slowly and agonisingly. 

 

She smirked into their embrace as she felt D'artagnan becoming hard through her skirts. Although she had to admit she could feel the wetness between her thighs - she'd decided to forgo her underwear that morning in the hopes of such an occasion, although she had been shocked at her own boldness.

 

Constance's lips moved away from D'artagnan's as she trailed kisses down his neck. Slowly getting lower and lower until she kissed his collar bone and he couldn't take anymore.  
He growled deeply and rolled over again so that he was straddling her, stopping only to pull off his leather jacket and shirt, revealing a strongly muscled stomach and arms. Constance couldn't help but gently stroke the soft, tanned skin before her. Although she stopped when D'artagnan leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

 

"Sit up, that corset looks far too uncomfortable." 

 

Constance was only too happy to lean forward and let the gascon hurriedly unlace her corset, sighing in relief when he pulled it off. She felt his urgent fingers run down her back and caress her waist though her chemise, sending yet more shivers of anticipation through her. A feeling of warmth pooled somewhere just below her stomach, her heart beat loudly in her chest, making her breathe quickly. She needed him, she wanted him, all of him. 

 

Constance looked straight at the man above her, his eyes full of love and adoration.   
"Take it off, all of it. Please" she begged breathlessly. D'artagnan needed no further words and set about removing her top skirt, throwing it to the side to join her corset. He then pushed her skirt up, up over her knees, over her creamy, pale thighs and stopped just above her sex. He licked his lips to see the already glistening inside of her legs before pushing the whole thing over her torso and head. 

 

Constance lay, bare for him to see. Seeing his admiration she was about to ask him what he wanted when he fell onto her breast, sucking like a new born babe, twisting her other nipple with his fingers, making her gasp in pleasure. Her eyes shut and she felt her vagina pulsing against D'artagnan's erection through his breeches. The moans coming from him only served to send her further, filling her with a need, a need she hasn't felt since long before she had married Bonacieux. 

The musketeer groped her, twirling his tongue around her nipple before switching to the other side, licking and nipping quickly with his teeth. Constance fought back a groan of delight. She felt her thighs getting slicker as D'artagnan massaged her breast and grinded against her, making it harder and harder to gasp out the sentence:

 

"Pl- please D'artagnan, go down on me." D'artagnan was only too obliging and her eyes were still shut when she felt him drag his body down hers, spread her legs wide about his head and then- OH.   
D'artagnan traced his tongue along the hollow before reaching her clit. He hesitated for a moment before sucking on it. Hard. Constance couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped her lips as a shock wave of pleasure filled her, wetting her more. She wound her fingers through his raven hair and pushed his face deeper into her cunt, gasping when he felt his wet tongue slip into her hole. Moving this way and that, she writhed and gasped, feeling his tongue inside her, tasting her. 

 

"Oh D'artagnan! Yes, oh YES! She cried. She arched her back and took shuddering breaths, unable to control herself. 

 

D'artagnan revelled in the pleasure he was giving the woman he loved, he adored the way she arched her back and pushed him further, forcing him to take her cunt in his mouth. He could feel himself becoming harder and harder.

 

D'artagnan continued to suck on her clit, but then slid two fingers into her, pumping in and out, faster and faster, soon he slipped three fingers in, working in and out, harder and harder, making Constance moan. It didn't take long for Constance to come and he lapped it up, sucking the remaining juices of his fingers. 

 

She gasped at the strength of her climax, wondering what it would feel like if that was only what D'artagnan could do with his fingers and tongue. She felt the heat building in her stomach again. D'artagnan pulled back and stared down at Constance, flushed, her breasts heaving. 

 

She looked back at him and slowly stood up, before ghosting her lips against his and trailing down his body, kneeling at his feet. She stared at the large bulge in his breeches and yanked them down. D'artagnan needed no further help to kick off the restraining underwear. His cock pulsed and he could barely hold in a gasp at the feeling of Constance's lips around the tip, her tongue teasing him, slowly swirling around. He pushed his fingers into her hair and pushed forward, forcing him into her mouth with a moan. He began thrusting, unable to stop himself, pushing further and further, Constance willingly taking all of him, bringing up her hands to stroke his balls, sending shivers up his spine. He thrusted faster and faster, fucking her mouth until he came, hot and thick down her throat. Constance swallowed it all, licking her lips when he withdrew. 

 

"Lie with me" he whispered to her and they collapsed onto the blanket. Breathless, Constance simply lay on top of D'artagnan for a few minutes, carding her fingers through his hair whilst he stroked her back. After a while Constance regained her breath and grinned down at D'artagnan. They needed no words as she fitted her lips to his, their tongues dancing, rubbing against each other. Once again D'artagnan felt his cock stiffen, rising and pushing against Constance's thigh.   
He ran his hands up and down Constance's back, catching her breasts with the tips of his fingers. His cock grew harder still at the anticipation of her riding him, of him pushing himself into her and fucking her senseless. There was no time for romance now, this moment was filled with pure desire and lust. Romance could come later, somewhere else. 

 

Constance pulled away from the kiss and, kneeling above him, teased his erection, brushing over it gently. It made him want to scream. Instead he begged.   
"Please Constance, now."   
She needed no more begging and lowered herself onto his cock, before grinding her hips to his, moaning at the feeling of being full, she rocked against him, harder and harder. Moaning and gasping. D'artagnan rocked his hips with hers, he couldn't hold back his grunts, bucking his hips to push further into her her. He reached out his hands to feel Constance's breasts, bobbing up and down, he played with her nipples, making Constance moan loudly. They rocked to a fast rhythm, bouncing up and down, Constance sliding on D'artagnan's cock, her slick trailed over his balls.

 

He felt the pressure building and was almost there when Constance pulled herself off of him.   
"I want you to take me from behind, mount me like the bitch I am" Constance said with relish, surprising herself and D'artagnan with her boldness. Where had that come from?

 

However D'artagnan was eager to get back inside Constance so he stood up, giving Constance space to get on all fours, presenting herself to him in a way he hadn't even dreamed of. He licked his lips greedily and knelt behind her, taking her hips in his hands he threw himself into her, shoving his length into her pussy, pushing hard, thrusting until his balls slapped against her ass. Her moans egging him on.  
"Yes D'artagnan! Yes oh yes! Oh D'artagnan YES!" She exclaimed. He could feel his climax coming, building up, his thrusts became erratic and more forceful, his hands slid forward and he grabbed her tits, twisting her nipples until she cried out, rubbing and pinching, D'artagnan came inside her, filling her with his cum, hot inside her, he gasped for breath. Slowly, he pulled out of Constance and she turned onto her back, facing him, still breathing hard, her face flushed. She grinned impishly at him. 

"I'm not done yet" she insisted.   
D'artagnan looked into her eyes, hooded and sensual. Full of wanting. He stiffened again and leant forward, placing chaste kisses on her lips before slowly pushing the tip of his cock in, eliciting a whimper from Constance. He pushed a little further then pulled out, getting harder he pushed in further each time, though quickly enough he thrust all the way in and was rocking back and forth, staring into her eyes with an intense fire, until she couldn't take any more and pulled him to her, shoving her tongue into his mouth as his cock shoved into her pulsing cunt. Contracting and relaxing around him. The heat in her belly was rivalled only by the heat and lust of the kiss shared by the two lovers. Their tongues pushed against each other, twisting and tasting. Constance could feel her climax building and building, gathering inside her until it burst and she cried out in pleasure, the shockwave hit her and she came all over D'artagnan's cock, her arms went limp and she shook, but she could still feel D'artagnan give one last thrust before emptying himself one last time inside her, they lay, heaving, D'artagnan still inside her. 

 

Constance looked up at D'artagnan.   
"That was the best sex I've had since... Well, since I was 18." She murmured.   
D'artagnan quirked an eyebrow.  
"You'll have to tell me about that some time then, won't you?" He replied coyly.


End file.
